Of Love, Friendship, and Fangirls
by Rob of Eternal Fire
Summary: A brief look into the minds of the GS characters and their thoughts on other characters and issues. Chapter 3 up
1. Jenna: why I made the Journey

Jenna: why I made the journey (Isaac's POV)

As I look back on my journey  
And I look to my past  
I have some trouble recalling  
Why my emotions ran right past  
Stranding me in muteness on my journey

I know my reasons for the journey  
Both from reason and from the soul  
But despite some misconceptions  
I did not leave to save a love in my soul  
But I did find love on my Journey

When my friend was taken I went on a journey  
I did the same as anyone and went to save her  
But to call that love would be lying  
As I have never felt more than a brother to her  
Evil had taken her as I started my journey

Yes I had more reasons for my journey  
But those are best left unsaid  
So I will end these misconceptions  
And my thoughts on Jenna must be said  
To rescue my friend I went on my journey

The strength of friends helped me on the journey  
But Garet and I shared a common interest  
In that it was Jenna we wanted to save  
Jenna was and is still not my love interest  
But to save her I went on a journey

After the two groups met on the great journey  
I could see Jenna's rising emotions  
And to say I wasn't flattered would be lying  
But I could not give her loving emotions  
Cause I had none for her at any point on my journey

It was my friendship with her that drove my journey  
Jenna my long time friend who helped me day by day  
But her distant love for me is not worth recalling  
As I had already given my heart completely away  
To a healer and lover I met on my journey

_AN: That ends the first of several poems in this series, and I hope you  
enjoyed it. I plan on writing at least 3 poems from Isaac's perspective on  
the three girls he is normally paired with: Jenna, Mia, and Feizhi (If I'm  
wrong about the last one please tell me in a review cause I have yet to see  
a Isaac/Sheba pairing). Please Read and Review._


	2. Mia: the one I can never be without

  
  


Mia: The one I cannot live without

I left on the journey to overcome my past  
But in my travels I met new friends  
Through the strife my life turned about  
And my life as I once knew came to an end  
My complete independence is now in the past

It was in Imil that the change began  
When we scaled the house of Mercury's light  
Finding failure despite doing our best  
She willingly saved my life though her fate was in sight  
It was then that our mutual dependence began

The battle is now a legend but many do not know  
Before we left Imil, she came knocking at my inn room door  
As she asked me to help her sort her emotions out  
But a second later she collapsed and cried on the floor  
Pain I had dealt with but her pain was one I did not know

The next two hours have become local lore  
For when she told her tale of betrayal I knew she would not live if left alone  
All I could do was hold her close as she cried on my vest  
I listened to her story and promised her that she would never be alone  
"After all" I said "that's what friends are for"

She looked at me with her teary eyes in thanks and glee  
And as her crying slowed she said the words that rang loud in my ear  
"I know that well Isaac because you're the man I cannot live without."  
"This I know Mia," I replied "your words and heart speak clear"  
This vow has joined our souls for all eternity.

As time went on closer and closer we grew  
Depending on one another just the same  
Yet balance formed from the daily struggles and tests  
One of us would heal and the other could keep us sane  
Which has evolved into a love shared by very few

Since the journey ended there is much to we have found out  
And through all difficulties we have pulled through  
Including Jenna's ever present jealousy and Feizhi's pouts  
But nothing they do will ever change my love for Mia  
For she is the one who I cannot live without

_AN: Well there's my Isaac/Mia poem so I hope you enjoyed it. I know that  
I stated that I would explain why Isaac did not choose Jenna, but the task  
was a bit more difficult than I thought it would be. Please read and  
review. _


	3. Feizhi: The truth is hard to hear

  
  
Feizhi: The Truth Is Hard To Hear:

I spent a lot of time on my quest  
Making several new friends  
Or deepening the bonds that were near  
But one person stands out from the rest  
Because her obsession knows no end

This minor problem began  
Just before a desert was to be crossed  
And Saturos's evil had gone too far  
A boy was buried under rocks so tan  
But as we saved the boy emotions were tossed

The boy, Hsu was his name  
Was saved by Mia and myself that day  
With his sister Feizhi standing so near  
It was then that the obsession came  
But I failed to end it before I went away

We left the girl and her brother behind  
And when we did I found the clarity I had always sought  
For my thoughts could no longer be marred  
While driving her completely out of mind  
"At least I will never see her again" I thought

Feizhi, to you I leave the final and solid truth  
That you will never have me in the way you want  
And for you especially the truth is hard to hear  
But it is a fact of absolute truth  
That you will not always get everything you want

In having you mind set on only me  
You set yourself up for pure grief  
By reaching for the unreachable star  
For the Isaac you want is not the real me  
As you want a man whose meeting with you was brief

I will admit that I cannot see why I am the one you need  
Even after Felix said you wanted me to be your man  
So it will break your heart and soul when you hear  
That I will be there for you when a friend is all you need  
But I will never be your "Isaac-chan"

_AN: Well that took a lot longer then I thought. That ends my little poem on  
Feizhi so I hope you enjoyed it. I have also decided to expand the scope  
of this collection to include the perspectives of other GS characters, so  
expect to see the minds and emotions of Jenna next. If you want me to  
cover a specific part of Jenna's mind please tell me in the form of a  
review. _


End file.
